1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article delivery apparatus which is capable of carrying out article delivery operation effectively between a tray holding articles such as products, intermediate products, parts, etc. thereon and a working station in a factory etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacturing line or processing line of a factory, tedious handling operations such as delivery, loading or unloading of parts, intermediate products or finished products are repeatedly carried out. These operations require tremendous time and effort.
In this connection, it is to be noted that to effectively use an industrial robot in small scale manufacturing of articles of different kinds, it is necessary to provide a peripheral equipment having flexibility. However, there has not yet been provided such flexible peripheral equipment which can effectively operate with the industrial robots. Heretofore, belt conveyors are used to deliver articles to the robots or receive articles from the robots. Such belt conveyors require rather large scale installations. In addition, such belt conveyors are not suitable for carrying out precise and positive article delivery in relation with robots.
3. General Background of the Invention
It is therefore a first consideration of the present invention to provide an article delivery apparatus which is capable of carrying out large amount of articles to or from robots accurately and positively.
It is a second consideration of the present invention to provide an article delivery apparatus which is capable of accurately and positively carrying out delivery of various kinds of articles to or from robots.
It is a third consideration of the present invention to provide an article delivery apparatus which is capable of accurately and positively carrying out article delivery between working stations of various manufacturing or processing lines.
It is a further consideration of the present invention to provide an article delivery apparatus which is capable of handling articles properly.
It is a still further consideration of the present invention to provide an article delivery apparatus which can be installed easily at a reasonable cost.